Walk With Me
by VyxenSkye
Summary: Complete! Kenshin is attacked on a rainy night, and once he’s recuperated Megumi tells him something that’s going to change his life.
1. Chapter 1

Walk With Me

By: Hitokiri Musei

Rated: T

Summary: Kenshin is attacked on a rainy night, and once he's recuperated Megumi tells him something that's going to change his life.

Disclaimer: Me no own Rurouni Kenshin. But Kataki Yokoshima is mine. I made him up. Enjoy the story!

Chapter 1

Kenshin sneezed once, twice, and then sighed heavily. He hadn't been feeling well for the last few days, but so far the tiny sniffles and coughs hadn't progressed any farther. The rurouni wasn't too worried about it, as he seemed to be getting better. Kaoru still didn't know he was sick, and he wanted to keep it that way. He didn't want her to worry about him.

He took down the final piece of clothing from the line, folding it neatly and placing it in the basket. He had only just finished his chores at the dojo, and the only thing left for him to do was to go to the market and replenish food supplies. He carried the basket indoors, and then went to where Kaoru was in the drill hall, currently teaching her class.

She turned to him when he came inside, smiling brightly. "Kenshin, what is it?"

He flashed a rurouni smile back at her. "I've finished all the laundry Kaoru-dono, and I'm going to go to the market now, that I am."

Kaoru nodded. "Alright Kenshin." She was distracted as she heard a few snickers from the class. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GIGGLING ABOUT! 300 MORE SWINGS!" There was a collective groan and Kenshin covered a snicker with his hand as Kaoru turned back to him. "Be back soon."

"I will Kaoru-dono." Kenshin waved to her and walked from the building, heading out onto the path towards the market. He smiled as he thought about the incident in the drill hall. These students were new, they didn't quite know about Kaoru's temper just yet, but they would learn quickly enough.

Kenshin managed to get all the food in record time, and was currently carrying it all back to the dojo. He looked up at the sky, frowning when he saw that the sky was growing darker as rain clouds settled in along with the night.

Kenshin increased his pace slightly, wanting to get home before the rain began to fall. His hopes were dashed, however, when the first few drops began to splatter around him. He suddenly coughed, bringing up a hand to cover his mouth. The cough quickly turned into a fit, and Kenshin fought to stay standing as it drained at his strength.

When the coughing finally died down Kenshin's chest was on fire and his breath was ragged. 'Perhaps I should go see Megumi-dono tomorrow…' the rurouni thought dryly, returning to his walk back to the dojo. The rain now fell steadily around him, making it harder to see. Kenshin cursed himself for not bringing an umbrella, or for thinking ahead that it was going to rain. He just knew he was going to catch a fever for this.

As he walked the rain only got fiercer, along with the wind that had rapidly come up. This simple rain storm was turning into a gale, and Kenshin was finding it harder to walk in a straight line. It was also growing colder, and Kenshin shivered and clutched at the groceries tighter.

His senses were dulled by the onset of fever and the rain around him, and he didn't notice the dagger as it flew from the bushes beside him and buried itself to the hilt in his left thigh. With a cry he tumbled to the ground, hand flying down to wrap around the hilt. He looked with amber-flecked eyes to where the dagger had originated and growled under his breath. "Whoever you are, come out and face me."

A man stepped from the trees, a sadistic grin on his face and triumph in his eyes. "My name is Kataki Yokoshima, and I am here to kill you Battousai."

Kenshin almost sighed in frustration. He didn't have time for this; he needed to get back to Kaoru. He stood shakily, the dagger in his thigh causing him some difficulty in doing so. He drew the sakabatou from its sheath, leveling it in the man's direction and preparing himself for the fight he knew would come.

Kataki threw himself at Kenshin, drawing a katana from the sheath at his side and meeting the sakabatou's blade squarely. Kenshin's strength wasn't what it usually was thanks to his fever, and Kataki's brute force flung the small swordsman back into the mud. He rose again, sheathing the sakabatou and dropping into a battoujutsu stance. 'I need to get out of this rain.' Kenshin thought fiercely. 'I'm already going to be sick; I don't need to catch a pneumonia.' He flashed the blade out to cut at Kataki, but the man danced out of his way. Kenshin cursed again. He was not up to full speed.

Kataki again threw himself at Kenshin, this time scoring a hit on the rurouni's right arm, cutting until blade touched bone. Kenshin hissed and nearly dropped the sakabatou, but kept an iron grip on it with his left hand.

Kataki drew back, that sadistic grin still on his lips. "You are not at your usual strength Battousai. Whatever could be wrong?"  
Kenshin didn't answer the man, again sheathing the sakabatou. 'I have to wait for a sure hit,' he thought, turning all of his attentions on the man before him. He narrowed his eyes, watching Kataki, waiting for him to make the first move. Against all of Kenshin's thoughts he stayed put, watching Kenshin with interest. Kenshin didn't move from the battoujutsu stance, still ready for him to come.

Kataki moved, and Kenshin made to go into a battoujutsu, but his body didn't comply with the order. Instead he fell to his knees as another hidden dagger flew and imbedded itself in his right calf, rendering the leg useless as it nicked tendons and froze his entire ankle.

His now furious amber glare watched Kataki as the man came closer with triumph shining in his eyes. "I brought down the Battousai," he murmured, smiling down at Kenshin. "And they said it couldn't be done." He raised his sword, preparing to hit Kenshin. He suddenly stopped. "I have a better idea."

With a rough kick he knocked the air from Kenshin's lungs, which sent him into a fierce coughing fit. The redhead struggled to get air into his starving lungs, but he couldn't stop coughing long enough to do so. Kataki's booted feet continued to rain down blows on Kenshin's unprotected chest and stomach.

After a while Kenshin lay gasping on his stomach in the mud, trying to regain his fading senses enough to defend himself. Somewhere in his subconscious he knew that he was done for though. His fever and weakness due to the sickness had cut down his speed, awareness, and strength, and he had been unable to take down this crazy bastard who seemed to have no reason whatsoever to attack him.

Kenshin waited for the final blow he was sure would come, but it didn't come in the way he expected it to. The hilt of Kataki's sword was slammed with incredible force into the small of his back, followed instantly by the man's foot. Kenshin screamed as his vision whited out for a moment at the intense pain flooding through him. Seconds later his vision faded at he lost consciousness.

* * *

Sanosuke Sagara walked through the heavy rain and wind towards the Kamiya dojo, knowing that he would reach it before long. He had been caught out in the gale, but he wasn't that far from the dojo, and he was sure Kaoru would let him stay until it lifted. Maybe he could even stay for some of the rurouni's cooking…

Just as he was musing over these thoughts he stumbled over something in the path. He nearly lost his footing in the slick, messed up mud, but he managed to remain standing. He knelt down, picking up a tofu bucket, one that he clearly recognized. The bucket that belonged to the Kamiya dojo.

This immediately caught the tall man's attention. What was this bucket doing out here in the middle of the path? He looked around, spotting various food objects lying on the ground. The mud was mussed, as though someone had struggled in it…or had a fight.

Sano stood, looking around for any sign of someone. What he saw shocked him. A sword lying in the mud, glinting slightly in the flash of lightning. He picked it up and instantly narrowed his eyes. The sakabatou.

He looked up again, and spotted the pale white hand lying motionless in the mud, connected to the lifeless body of one Kenshin Himura. Sano gasped and darted to his friend's side, rolling him over in the mud. Kenshin's face was streaked with mud and rain, deathly pale and still.

Sano picked up the rurouni carefully, keeping his body as still as he possibly could incase something was broken. He ran for the dojo as fast as he could, fear creeping into his mind for Kenshin. He couldn't tell if the redhead was even alive or not, and he didn't want to stop long enough to check.

The dojo quickly came into sight, and Sano screamed at the top of his lungs. Kaoru appeared in a lit doorway holding a lantern. She gasped when she saw Sano run into the yard with Kenshin unconscious in his arms, and she turned behind her to yell at Yahiko. The boy rushed out a moment later and past Sano, going to get Megumi.

Sano ran inside the dojo and laid Kenshin on the futon that Kaoru brought in seconds later. The dojo-master looked him over with a worried eye, noticing the blood trickling down both legs and from a cut on his arm. She looked at Sano. "What happened?"

Sano shrugged helplessly. "I don't know Jou-chan. I got caught in that storm out there, and I was heading this way when I found him unconscious in the path. It seemed like there'd been a fight, and there were groceries everywhere. He was probably on his way back and someone decided it was a good time to take revenge on him, just like they all do."

Kaoru sighed, reaching down to push Kenshin's damp bangs away from his face. When her fingers came in contact with him she gasped. "Kami-sama, he's burning up!"

Sano immediately stood, going to get some cold water and cloths so they could try and bring Kenshin's fever down. Kaoru examined him more closely, laying her hand fully on his forehead and studying the way he breathed. His breaths were slow and shallow, and with worry Kaoru checked his pulse. It was weak and erratic, barely under her fingertips. Although Kenshin's skin was on fire the rurouni was shivering. Kaoru frowned when she put an ear to his chest and found that a wheezing noise accompanied each breath he took.

Sano came in with cloths and some cold water, and Kaoru soaked a cloth and laid it on Kenshin's sweat-dampened forehead. The rurouni moaned and shivered, trying to move away from her. Kaoru petted his hair gently, murmuring nonsense words to calm him.

Just around that moment Megumi walked in, looking a little wet and windblown. Yahiko was just behind her, shivering slightly. The woman immediately went to Kenshin's side, kneeling beside him and getting to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kaoru was in the kitchen, worriedly brewing some more tea as Megumi had requested. She had fixed up the rurouni, but as Kaoru had feared Kenshin had come down with pneumonia. The redhead was lying beneath many blankets, shivering and breathing rapidly. Wheezing still accompanied each breath he took, and Kaoru was getting more worried by the minute. Megumi was requesting a lot of fluids, mostly tea and water, to keep him hydrated. There were cold compresses on his forehead and the back of his neck, and Megumi had applied a warm compress to Kenshin's chest in case he had chest pain. So far the pneumonia wasn't getting any worse, but it wasn't getting better either. Kenshin still had a high fever, and he had yet to regain consciousness in the day that he had been back at the dojo.

Kaoru took the cup of tea into Kenshin's room, handing it to the lady-doctor. She smiled in thanks and pulled Kenshin into a sitting position. The redhead moaned, but Megumi managed to get the tea down his throat. The doctor sighed, sitting back on her heels from Kenshin. "As long as we keep a close eye on him I think he'll be fine."

Kaoru let out a sigh of relief at these words, looking back down at the still form on the futon. "Thank Kami-sama…"

Sano walked into the room. "How's he doing?"  
Megumi smiled at the tall man. "Better. As long as we watch him he'll be alright. We just have to make sure his fever doesn't go up, and that he gets plenty of fluids."

Sano examined the two. "You both look exhausted, why don't you get some rest. I can keep an eye on Kenshin for a little while."

Megumi nodded. "Alright. Make sure he gets some tea if he wakes, if not give him a cup in about an hour. Watch his breathing, his fever, and the coloring of his lips. If they get a bluish tinge at all I want you to come get me immediately."

Sano nodded. "I got it. I'll come get you if anything changes. Now go get some sleep."

The two turned to leave, although slightly reluctant on Kaoru's part. But Kaoru didn't notice the almost pitying look that Megumi gave the unconscious Kenshin as the two women left the room to Sano's watch.

* * *

Kaoru replaced the cold compress on Kenshin's forehead with a new one, sighing as she did so. Two days, and still Kenshin remained in his unconscious state. His fever had gone down slightly however, and this caused rejoicing in Kaoru's mind. This meant that he may yet get better.

She sat back again, settling down beside the futon. She picked up the book she had been working on for the past few days, having nothing else to do while she sat and watched Kenshin. After a few minutes Kaoru was startled out of her reading state when a moan came from the rurouni in front of her.

She looked up to see Kenshin's eyes fluttering, as though he was trying to wake up. She leaned closer slightly; hope sneaking into her sapphire eyes. Kenshin's eyes slowly slid open, but Kaoru's hopes were dashed when she saw the violet orbs were clouded with fever and delirium.

Kaoru sighed and smoothed the redhead's bangs away from his face gently, watching as his eyes closed again and he settled back down into the blankets, his breathing still rapid.

Megumi walked in then, coming to kneel beside Kaoru. Kaoru smiled slightly at her. "He woke up Megumi."

She looked down at Kenshin in happiness. "Really? Was he coherent?"

Kaoru shook her head sadly. "Iie. He's totally out of it, but he was awake for a few seconds there."

Megumi nodded, pulling back the compress to check Kenshin's temperature. "That's good; it means there is some improvement. I'm sure he'll pull through."

Kaoru smiled in joy, looking back down at Kenshin as he moved slightly in his sleep. "I hope you're right Megumi. I couldn't bear it if something happened to Kenshin."

Megumi smiled a foxy grin. "You like him very much don't you Kaoru?"

Kaoru's face flared red and she looked down at her hands, which were fisted in her lap. "I…"

Megumi nudged the younger woman. "I know you do Kaoru, you don't have to hide it from me."

Kaoru smiled slightly as she reached out to pet Kenshin's crimson hair. "Hai, I do… I just couldn't imagine life without him now. It almost killed me when he left for Kyoto, but when he came back I was terrified at how injured he was. But he came back to me. I just hope that he'll come back to me now."

Megumi smiled, this time the smile sincere and gentle. "He'll be fine Kaoru, I promise he will. He'll pull out of this, and you'll be there waiting for him."

Kaoru nodded, still watching Kenshin as he slept fitfully. "Hai, I will. Just like I will now and always."

* * *

Kenshin's fever broke late in the 4th night since he'd been attacked, and Megumi was finally able to go back to her clinic for a little while without fearing for Kenshin's health and safety. She left telling Kaoru that she would be back in a few hours.

Sano left the morning after Kenshin's fever broke to go get the groceries that the rurouni had been to get in the first place. He had promised to be back in record time, and had taken Yahiko along with him. This left Kaoru along with Kenshin, and she was happy to spend the time with the rurouni.

He hadn't woken since that brief moment of consciousness two days earlier, but he was definitely better than he had been. His breathing had settled down to a regular steady pattern, and his temperature was back to normal.

Kaoru settled down beside him, smiling when she saw his peaceful face. His features had finally settled down into an expression of rest, and he was no longer tossing in his sleep. He was still on the futon, and Kaoru was glad.

She sat for a while just watching him, and then she looked up when Megumi's voice came from the front gate. Kaoru went outside to greet her, and she smiled at the woman. "Ohayou Megumi. How are you this morning?"

She smiled back at her. "Well, arigatou Kaoru. I feel much better after some sleep. How about you and Kenshin?"

Kaoru smiled. "Kenshin still hasn't woken, but he's alright. I'm good too; I managed to get some sleep last night."

The two made there way into the dojo, and Megumi smiled happily when she went into Kenshin's room to find the redhead's eyes fluttering open. The woman knelt beside him. "Kenshin, how are you feeling?"

Kenshin blinked slightly. "Megumi-dono? What happened?"

Kaoru folded her legs and sat beside Megumi as well. "You've been in bed with an extremely high fever for the past four days after Sano found you unconscious in a rainstorm. He said you'd been attacked."

Kenshin blinked, still thinking. "I was attacked, by a man who seemed to have no purpose in doing so, but he managed to beat me. I hadn't been feeling well for the past few days, so I wasn't up to full speed. He took me down, but he reconsidered killing me. He hit my back, and that's all I remember."

Megumi nodded. "Well that helps us a lot."

Kenshin suddenly frowned. "Megumi-dono, why can't I sit up?"

Kaoru gasped and looked at her friend. Megumi was looking down at her hands, fisted in her lap. The lady-doctor's shoulders began to shake, as though she was crying. Kenshin's put a hand out from the blankets, setting his fingers on hers. "Onegai, tell me Megumi-dono."

She pulled in a deep breath. "You were hit in the small of your back Kenshin, and it caused damaged to your spinal cord. You're paralyzed from the waist down. You may never walk again."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kaoru let lose a gasp, hands flying to her mouth. "Never walk again? Are you sure Megumi?"

The lady-doctor nodded sadly, moving closer to Kenshin. "I'll show you. May I have your hand Ken-san?" Kenshin lifted his left hand and Megumi took it in her own gently.

Kaoru didn't understand, but she remained silent as Megumi poked and prodded at Kenshin's palm. "Ken-san can feel this, correct?" Kenshin nodded as she asked this. She moved down to Kenshin's legs, pinching his right leg just above his knee. "He can't feel this."

Kaoru looked with fearful eyes to Kenshin's face. "Iie," the redhead whispered. "I cannot."

Megumi's hand hovered over Kenshin's stomach, just below his ribs. "Everything below here is paralyzed." She helped Kenshin to sit up as he tried again, letting him lean against her.

Kaoru was sobbing into her hands, shoulders shaking. Kenshin reached for her, pulling her close even though he had to lean against her to remain sitting. She transferred her crying to his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He petted her hair gently, whispering softly to her. "I'll be alright Kaoru…It's okay…" Kaoru didn't notice as he dropped the honorific.

She shook her head fiercely. "Iie Kenshin, it's not okay! You might never walk again! Never stand, never use the sakabatou again, there's so much you're not going to be able to do! It's just not fair!"

Kenshin sighed, knowing that what she said was the truth. He couldn't think of anything else to say to console her, so he merely held her and petted her hair quietly. She cried for a bit longer, and then simply sat with her nose buried in his yukata.

Megumi stood quietly. "I'm going to go. I'll leave you two alone. Call for me if you need anything at all Ken-san. I think you'll be fine by yourself now." As she turned to leave she looked back. "I think I know of something that we can get you to help you get around on your own. I've heard about something called a 'wheelchair.' I think I can get a hold of one for you."

Kenshin nodded at her. "Arigatou Megumi-dono."

The woman nodded and then left. Kenshin looked down to Kaoru as she raised her face. "Are you alright now Kaoru-dono?"

She sighed. "Hai. Arigatou, for just letting me get that out of my system." She frowned bitterly. "But it's still not fair."

Kenshin chuckled slightly at her expression. "Hai, I suppose it's not Kaoru-dono, but there is nothing that can be done about it. Besides, Megumi-dono said that she had something I could use to get around in."

Kaoru looked up at him with determination sparkling in her eyes. "There is something that can be done Kenshin. Megumi said you 'may' never walk again. She never said there wasn't a chance that you might. Maybe if we work your muscles and try to get you to stand and walk again it will work."

Kenshin considered this. "True. We could try."

Kaoru grinned triumphantly. "You bet we will!" She suddenly gasped and giggled as Kenshin's stomach rumbled loudly. He blushed faintly. "You must be hungry. I'll go make you something alright?"

Kenshin smiled and nodded. "That would be wonderful Kaoru-dono, arigatou."

She slowly helped him lay back down comfortably and then rose to leave. She paused before the door. "I suppose I'd better tell Sano and Yahiko. They've been waiting to hear how you are for a little while now. I think they're just outside the dojo."

Kenshin sighed. "Hai, they will need to know."

She turned away. "I'll be back soon Kenshin. Call if you need me."

He sighed as she left, closing his eyes and relaxing tense muscles. He could feel nothing from his legs; it was like they were a dead weight on the end of his abdomen. He tried to move them, but nothing happened. Kaoru would hope, but Kenshin had to wish that she wouldn't get her hopes up too much.

* * *

Kaoru found Sano and Yahiko outside the dojo, just as she had expected. The two were sitting anxiously, as Megumi had probably told them that Kenshin had woken. Sano came up to her as soon as she came out.

"Jou-chan, how's Kenshin? Kitsune only told us that he woke up, nothing else," the tall man said worriedly, obviously concerned for his smaller friend.

Kaoru sighed sadly. "He's fine Sano, if a little tired, and he still has those few wounds. But there is one thing…" She hesitated and Yahiko put a hand on her arm, being uncharacteristically caring.

"What Kaoru? Tell us please," the boy murmured.

Kaoru pulled in a shuddering breath. "The blow to the small of his back damaged his spinal cord. Megumi says that he's paralyzed from the waist down. He may never walk again."

Sano couldn't restrain a gasp. Yahiko merely gaped. The thought of his idol paralyzed and never standing again was mind-blowing.

Kaoru looked up determinedly. "But Megumi never said it was permanent. I think we can help Kenshin walk again, if we work with his muscles and help him through this. I know he can walk again." She smiled. "And Megumi said she's going to bring something to help him get around a bit easier."

Sano grinned. "You bet Jou-chan, he'll walk again. Kenshin's too strong to just stop walking now, even with this injury. We'll get him walking."

Yahiko nodded his agreement, clenching his left hand into a fist. "Whatever it takes, Kenshin will walk again!"

Kaoru smiled at her two friends. "Thanks for your support guys. I really appreciate it."

Sano moved towards the dojo. "I'm going to go see Kenshin. Yahiko, why don't you go to the kitsune's clinic and she if she needs help with that thing for Kenshin. What is it Kaoru?"

"A wheelchair she said it was called."

Yahiko nodded. "Alright. Tell Kenshin I'm glad he's alright." With that the boy left the dojo.

Kaoru went towards the dojo. "I'm going to make some food, Kenshin's hungry. See you in a little bit Sano."

The tall man made his way into Kenshin's room, smiling at his smaller friend. "Hey Kenshin. How are you doing?"

Kenshin smiled sadly from his laying down position. "I feel fine, but I can't feel my legs." He sighed. "I know you found me Sano. Arigatou for that."

Sano cocked his head. "Did one of the girls tell you that?"

Kenshin shook his head. "I was partially awake when you were carrying me home, but it was sort of a hovering consciousness thing. I couldn't move or speak, but I knew you were there."

Sano grinned. "No problem. I'm just glad I found you in time for the kitsune to save your life." He looked down. "I'm sorry about your paralysis Kenshin."

The redhead reached up a hand to pat Sano's arm. "You don't have to be sorry Sano; it's not your fault."

Sano grinned. "We'll help you walk again Kenshin, don't worry. There's no way we're gonna let some little thing like this keep you down."

Kenshin smiled gently. "Arigatou my friend."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kenshin awoke to Kaoru's voice and a hand shaking his shoulder gently. "Kenshin. Wake up, Megumi's brought you that wheelchair."

He opened his eyes slowly, focusing on Kaoru's worried face hovering above him. She smiled when he opened his eyes. "Well good morning sleepy head."

He raised a hand, rubbing at his eyes. Before he could do anything else He felt an arm slip beneath his back and he was lifted from the futon. He yelped, looking up into Sano's grinning face. "Come on now Kenshin; let's put you in that chair."

Kenshin blinked, but sat quietly in Sano's arms. The taller man carried him out of the room, into the dining area. Megumi was there with a strange-looking chair on wheels, smiling at him. "Ohayou Ken-san."

Sano placed him gently in the chair, and Kenshin held onto the armrests with white-knuckled fingers. Megumi frowned. "What's wrong Ken-san?"

He looked up at her. "Just…a bit dizzy… I'll be alright."

Kaoru was currently scolding Sano. "You didn't even give him a chance to wake up fully, that's why he's dizzy you baka! I wish you would just leave things sometimes! Mou!"

Kenshin grinned at their argument. "I'm alright Kaoru-dono, no need to worry. I was just a bit thrown off. I'm fine."

She threw another glare at Sano, but smiled at the redhead after doing so. "Okay Kenshin."

Kenshin smiled at Megumi. "Arigatou for this Megumi-dono. I owe you…"

Megumi cut him off. "Absolutely nothing Ken-san. I wouldn't ask anything from you, even for this. Consider it a gift."

Kenshin blinked, and then smiled gently. "Arigatou."

Kaoru grinned at the sight of Kenshin out of a bed. This was progress, even though it didn't really have anything to do with his walking. He was mobile again, and this way very good. She smiled and put a hand on Kenshin's forearm. "Are you hungry Kenshin? I've made some miso and rice balls."

Kenshin smiled. "I would like that Kaoru-dono."

* * *

Kaoru finished with her teaching and turned around to see Kenshin sound asleep in his chair, head leaning to the side against his shoulder. She smiled, setting her bokken aside to go to him.

She knelt beside him, pulling the blanket that she had put around his legs earlier up and wrapping it around his shoulders. He mumbled in his sleep, face tightening for a second and then relaxing.

It was now early winter, about 2 months after Kenshin had been robbed of the ability to walk. He was adjusting well, and Kaoru had started working with his muscles. He hadn't been able to get up from the chair yet, but Kaoru was positive what they were doing was working. Every day she massaged the muscles in both of Kenshin's legs to try and get the feeling back in them, and then she flexed them gradually, having to do all the work for Kenshin.

The redhead felt helpless because he could do nothing to help the young woman with her task, he could only sit and watch as she worked with his dead limbs. There was still no improvement with them, but he still smiled and told her that he appreciated every thing she was doing to help him.

Kaoru gently brushed a crimson strand away from his closed eyes, a soft smile coming to her face as she watched him sleep. He was trying so hard, she knew, to still be of use around the dojo. He still did the laundry, although he had to use the porch to help him with it. He still did the cooking, but Kaoru had to be close at hand in case he needed something that was higher than his little chair. But most of the cooking things had been moved so they were within his easy reach, as did most of the things inside the dojo.

Even though he couldn't use the sakabatou very well, he still kept the sword with him at all times. Kaoru reached down to where it rested in his lap, leaning it against his chair within his easy reach. She was so proud of the redhead, and she told him that often. He acted often as though he didn't have a disability, and he was able to pretend most of the time that he didn't.

The students had left the dojo by the time Kaoru stood up from her position besides Kenshin's chair. The redhead still slept quietly, not noticing anything around him. Before she left to make some dinner she bent over and picked up the mending that Kenshin had been doing before he had fallen asleep. That was mostly what he did now; sitting in the corner mending rips, tears, and holes in their clothing.

She cooked quietly, methodically adding spices and ingredients. She knew somewhere inside that Sano would show up soon with Yahiko, the two had gone over to Megumi's earlier to help out the lady-doctor with some moving she had to do.

She was startled out of her stupor when she heard a battle cry, then a scream and a thump from the other room where she had put Kenshin, scaring her into dropping her spoon. She ran into the other room to see Kenshin in a shivering lump on the floor, trying desperately to drag himself back to his chair, the blanket, slipping down his thin form.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried, running forward to help him up and into his chair. She had learned in the past two months how to help Kenshin get from his chair to his futon and back, and she was doing well with it.

Once Kenshin was back in his chair he smiled shakily at her. "Gomen nasai Kaoru-dono."

She frowned. "Kenshin, what happened? You scared me half to death."

He looked down, a light flush spreading across his cheeks. "I…I had a dream, and it startled me. I tried to stand when I woke up, and ended up falling. Gomen."

Kaoru sighed, kneeling down beside him and brushing his bangs away from his eyes. "You don't need to be sorry Kenshin; it's not your fault. It happens to everyone at some time. I'm just glad you're safe."

Kenshin looked at her with wide eyes. "Kaoru-dono…"

She cocked her head. "Hai?"

Kenshin looked away slightly. "I…Arigatou. You've stayed with me throughout all of this, and I just wanted to thank you. You've done so much for me, and I don't deserve your kindness."

Kaoru shook her head firmly, setting one hand on his left cheek and turning his head so she could look into his sad violet eyes. "Don't you ever tell me that you don't deserve what I give you Kenshin, not ever. You couldn't be more wrong. I could never be too kind to you."

Kenshin sighed, closing his eyes. "I don't know Kaoru…"

She resisted the urge to give him a good strong whack across the head. "Kenshin, listen to me. I don't care about your past, and I can't remember how many times I have told you this now!" She tapped her knuckles against his temple lightly. "I'm still not sure when I'm going to get that though your cute little skull."

It took about three seconds and Kenshin's wide, surprised violet eyes to get Kaoru to realize what she had said. A blush spread across her cheeks in an instant, and she looked down. It was Kenshin's gentle fingers beneath her chin that finally caused her to look up. "Kaoru…"

She gasped. "Kenshin…"

His hand cupped her cheek gently and he smiled at her. "Kaoru, I've never realized how lucky I am to have you until now. You are everything I could ever want in a woman."

She blushed deeper. "But I'm not really even a woman Kenshin…"

He shook his head. "You are more a woman than most women I have met in my lifetime. Besides, you should be telling me to back off. I'm ten years older than you Kaoru…"

She poked him in the forehead, stopping his thoughts where they were. "Don't you even think that bothers me. I could care less how old you are Kenshin; it's what's on the inside that I care about. And you are as sweet as chocolate on the inside."

It was Kenshin's turn to blush, and he smiled. "Aishiteru Kaoru…" the words slipped out of his mouth, and he blushed deeper.

Kaoru's smile grew. "Kami-sama, I've waited to hear you say those words Kenshin." He blinked as she leaned closer and pressed her lips into his.

Kenshin didn't do anything for a moment, too surprised. And then, with hesitant arms, he reached up and pulled her close, deepening the kiss. Kaoru tangled her fingers in his crimson hair, pulling at the hair tie impatiently. Kenshin chuckled into her lips, and then pulled back to rest his forehead against hers. "Easy there koishii."

Kaoru smiled at the endearment, and then grinned with a wicked smile. "Fine then my tora, I guess you just don't know how to have fun."

Kenshin blinked. "Tiger?"

She giggled. "I guess I've always called you that in my head. Why, does it bother you?"

Kenshin chuckled and shook his head. "Iie Kaoru. But if you get to call me tiger then I get to call you kitten."

She cocked her head as if thinking. "Koneko…" She gave a mock sigh of defeat. "Fine, I guess I'll have to live with it." She grew serious. "If you really are my tiger Kenshin, then you need to have more faith in walking again. I can tell every time that I work with your legs that you don't really believe they're going to get any better."

He sighed. "Alright Kaoru. I'll try. For you." He suddenly paused, sniffing. "Is something burning?"

Kaoru let out a shriek. "KUSO!"

Kenshin laughed as she dashed from the room, folding his blanket on his knees and rolling himself into the room after her.

* * *

YAY! Finally, confessions. I couldn't help it; it was getting boring without love in the mix. More soon, please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kaoru shook Kenshin's shoulder gently, trying to wake him. "Kenshin. Anata, wake up."

He shifted and yawned, his violet eyes fluttering open. "Kaoru," he murmured. "Ohayou koishii."

She smiled at him. "Come on tora, it's time for breakfast."

Kenshin allowed her to help him sit up, but when she looped his arm over her shoulder she paused. "Help me Kenshin."

He looked at her in shock. "Nani?"

She was dead serious. "Help me."

"Demo koneko, I can't feel my legs." Kenshin stuttered. "How am I to help you?"

She focused determined sapphire eyes on him. "I want you to try. You said you would try nearly 2 weeks ago, and you have been, but it's time to get a little more serious."

Kenshin watched her with shocked eyes, and then set his face determinedly. He looked down, focusing all of his will on moving his legs. "Nothing's happening…" he said sadly after a moment. "Gomen…"

Kaoru sighed as she saw sorrow creep into Kenshin's violet eyes. "Don't be sorry tora; I'm proud of you for trying." She helped him into the chair, which waited beside the futon, giving him a kiss on his scarred cheek.

He smiled at her, but she could tell that it was not his true smile. She pushed him into the kitchen where Yahiko and Sano were sitting at the table.

Yahiko was still too asleep, and he simply yawned, but Sano grinned at his friend. "Ohayou Kenshin."

Kenshin nodded back to him, smiling at Kaoru as she gave him his food. "Arigatou."

Kaoru watched the redhead as she ate. Finally she couldn't take the silence. "Kenshin, daijoubu?"

He glanced at her. "I'm fine Kaoru, why do you ask?"

"You've hardly touched your food," she said worriedly, standing to go to his side. She missed the flash of envy in his eyes as she walked to him.

He looked down at the bowl in his lap as she approached. "I'm not hungry."

She frowned, kneeling by his cheek. "I don't believe you." He looked at her, startled. "Kenshin, what are you doing to yourself? You're losing too much weight anata, and it's worrying me."

Kenshin's crimson bangs fell forwards to hide his violet eyes. "Gomen nasai…"

Kaoru pulled him close, setting her chin on top of his head. "Oh Kenshin… You've got to stop beating yourself up, it's not your fault." She was shocked when his body trembled in her arms. "Kenshin?"

Sano sensed the imminent happenings and grabbed Yahiko, pulling him from the room. 'We'll leave those two alone…' he thought.

Kaoru leaned back from Kenshin and was shocked to see his shoulders shaking and tears streaming down his cheeks. "Kenshin, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

He buried his face in his hands, trying to hide his tears. "I feel so helpless Kaoru! I can't do anything to help you, and nothing is happening! I still can't feel my legs!"

Kaoru instantly drew him close again, letting him cry into her kimono front. "Don't say that Kenshin! I know you can overcome this, and you're still helping me around the dojo!"

He looked up at her with a tear-stained face. "But what if we were attacked? I can't defend you, I couldn't keep you safe, and I could never live with myself if something happened to you!"

Kaoru held him at arms length. "And I love you for that Kenshin, I really do. But I'm a big girl, I can defend myself. And we've got Sano here, he's a big help and you know it."

Kenshin shook his head frantically. "But I'm supposed to protect you, but I can't because I'm so helpless! I can't even stand Kaoru, I'm a worthless person that just sits there and does nothing, a stupi—"

Kaoru sighed, watching as he simply stared at the wall. His head had been snapped to the side by the force of her slap, his right cheek red where she had hit him. His eyes were wide, pain faintly seen in them, and tears were still leaking down his face. Kaoru reached over gently and took his face in between her hands, turning him to look at her. "Kenshin, I don't ever want to hear those words from your mouth again. If I do, I'll hit you harder than that."

Kenshin simple stared at her, eyes wide and shocked. His mouth was open slightly, as though he wanted to say something, but just couldn't. "I…"

She shook her head, a single tear falling down her pale face. "Iie Kenshin, don't. I know very well what you want to say, and I don't want to hear it. You will never be any less then the man that I love, the only person I want here with me, and nothing could ever change that."

Kenshin's eyes flicked down, away from her concerned face. "Kaoru…"

She stopped his words by leaning forward and pressing her lips into his. For an instant his eyes were wide and shocked, and then they closed as he surrendered to the kiss. He allowed her to have control, letting her kiss him thoroughly. She pulled back to rest her forehead against his. "You must understand Kenshin, I will always be here by your side, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

He sighed, and then closed his eyes. "I'm sorry Kaoru; I don't know what came over me."

She shook her head. "It's fine. I don't mind. Everyone has little emotional breakdowns every now and then."

He kissed her gently. "Aishiteru…" His voice was husky, a tone that made Kaoru want to shiver, but she knew very well that nothing would happen. With Kenshin's current condition anyway…

She smiled. "Aishiteru mo my tora." She heard Sano's voice humming outside the room and she shook her head slightly, drying Kenshin's tears with soft fingers. "I'm afraid you still look like you cried Kenshin."

He sighed. His fair skin was stained red, violet eyes red-rimmed and bloodshot. "That would be my complexion fighting back at me." She giggled lightly and he grinned. "Well, I'd rather go back into my room anyway. You tell those two that they can come back in, and we'll go work on my legs."

She blinked as he turned and rolled himself from the room. Kenshin had never asked for her to work with his legs, she had always initiated the exercises. This was improvement, and she smiled. "You two can come back and eat now."

She left them to their meal, going back through the hall to where Kenshin's room was. He smiled lightly at her as she entered, having folded his blanket and set in on his futon. She settled down beside him, and began the now daily ritual of massaging Kenshin's leg muscles.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Come on Kenshin, you can do it!" Kaoru encouraged frantically.

Kenshin's eyes were determined as he hung over Kaoru's shoulders like always, like they did every morning. Little by little, the rurouni felt like he was regaining his legs. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, chewing on it as he focused on bringing his legs beneath him. Slowly but surely, he was able to drag his legs closer. He stopped, letting out his breath, sweat dotting his forehead.

Kaoru laughed out loud, throwing her arms around his chest and hugging him tightly. "You did it! You did it Kenshin, you did it!"

Kenshin smiled and hugged her back. He nearly fell over even though he could use his torso again, his muscles were weak from the 5 months of nearly no use. Kaoru drew back and kissed him soundly. "I'm so proud of you!"

Kenshin chuckled. "Calm down koneko, I get it."

She kissed the tip of his nose lightly, and then she helped him into the chair next to the bed. That was enough for now, it was time to let Kenshin rest a bit. The redhead was doing much better, and since his emotional episode nearly 3 months ago now he had improved greatly. Each day Kaoru felt like they were getting closer to their goal, and she was so proud of Kenshin she could burst. When she massaged his legs she could feel the muscles tense and twitch beneath her fingers, where before there had been nothing from his dead limbs. And true to what she saw, Kenshin could now move them, if only a little.

He had filled out more, gaining back the weight he had lost during his depression period. Kaoru rolled him into the kitchen, where he began to help her with the meal. She too was learning, Kenshin was teaching her to cook She was doing well so far, at least according to Kenshin.

She giggled lightly as Kenshin watched her. He cocked his head. "What are you giggling at this time Kaoru?"

She giggled again, coming to settle herself on his knees, a place she had started planting herself. "I don't know if I should feed you today Kenshin."

He blinked. "Oro?"

She laughed, pinching his nose gently. "I wanted you to get back to your original weight tora, not gain extra." She patted his belly with a giggle. "Now you've got too much weight."

He gave her a look. "Are you calling me fat?"

She laughed, leaning back against his shoulder, her back against his chest. "Iie, not at all. I'm just saying that you've got a few extra pounds is all."

Kenshin shook his head in defeat. "I don't know what to do to please you anymore." He grinned. "But I do know one thing that will cheer you up." He tense his muscles, and slowly he bounced his knees, making Kaoru rise a bit.

She squealed. "You really are getting back your feeling!" She hugged him again, and faintly heard Kenshin's startled 'orooooo…', causing her to look down. The position she had hugged Kenshin in, his face was buried in her breasts. She squeaked, jumping back off of him.

Kenshin's face was flaming red, matching his hair perfectly. Kaoru's was just as red, and she stuttered. "G-gomen…"

Kenshin suddenly broke into a mischievous grin. "As much as that was embarrassing, I sure loved the view."

Kaoru resisted the urge to slap him, instead opting to glare at him with all the rage she could muster. "Hentai!"

He laughed slightly. "I am not a hentai koneko. If you forgot, we are lovers now…"

She growled, clenching her hands into fists. "Hai, but we most certainly are NOT married!" She turned away from him to continue cooking as his deep laughter echoed in her ears. "Mou!"

Sano suddenly marched in. "Hey everybody! How's it goin'?"

Kenshin nodded to his friend. "Hello Sano."

Kaoru was still fuming silently, and did not dignify Sano with an answer. The tall man instantly looked at Kenshin. "What'd you do this time Kenshin?"

The redhead held up his hands. "It wasn't me!"

Kaoru's furious voice could be heard muttering something that sounded like 'Kenshin no baka…' as Sano laughed. "Yea, sure Kenshin."

The redhead sighed, opting to give up before he dug himself yet another grave that morning. Kaoru suddenly turned around briskly. "Breakfast's almost ready, go into the other room you two."

Kenshin rolled himself after Sano quietly, seeing Yahiko sleepily rubbing his eyes near the table. Sano seated himself with a soft plop, grinning at Kenshin. "Honestly, what _did_ you do Kenshin?"

"Nothing!" Kenshin said indignantly. "Why do you think that I did something?"

Sano grinned, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back slightly. "Oh, just the fact that Jou-chan's all huffy for no apparent reason, and you were the only one there."

At that moment Kaoru walked in, fixing Sano with a steady glare. "Drop it Sanosuke."

With an 'eep' Sano lost his confident look, instead brightening up at the prospect of food. Yahiko was snickering at the taller man, but a light bop on the head stopped that. Yahiko glared at Sano. "What'd you do that for!"

Sano just shook his head. "Kids."

Yahiko growled. "I AM NOT A KID!" With that he prepared himself to tackle Sano, but a growl from Kaoru stopped all movement.

"Just eat please," she said levelly, filling Kenshin's bowl while glaring at the two. They stopped immediately and began eating instead, both quiet and sullen.

Kenshin held up a hand at Kaoru as she extended the bowl to him. "A moment please koneko." She frowned, but put the bowl back on the table. She was still standing, and she started to sit, but Kenshin stopped her.

He took a deep breath, his hold on her hand tightening slightly. "Kaoru, I love you. You've been with me throughout the troubles of my life, and it was you that helped me see that not all was lost when I lost the use of my legs. With your help I've started to regain the ability to walk, and for that I am eternally indebted to you. And so, I ask you, Kaoru Kamiya…" he reached into his gi, pulling out a ring. Kaoru gasped, the hand not held by Kenshin flying to her mouth. "Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Kaoru's eyes filled with tears and she stared in shock at the redhead watching her with loving eyes. "Oh Kenshin…" she sniffled, and then smiled, sitting in his lap and hugging him tightly. "Yes, yes I will!"

Sano whistled and Yahiko clapped happily, and she looked at them. "You two knew?"

Sano nodded. "Kenshin told us beforehand. He wanted witnesses."

Kenshin slipped the ring on her ring finger with a smile and a gentle kiss on the cheek. Kaoru transferred the kiss to his lips, and then pulled back to settle her head in the crook of his neck.

Sano stood, dragging Yahiko with him. "Well, our job here is done. We'll be seeing you Jou-chan. Oh, by the way, Kenshin you old dog you, good job going straight for the breasts."

Kenshin turned beet red, as did Kaoru. "You did see that!"

Sano's laughter floated around them as he left, dragging Yahiko behind him as the younger protested his movements while swinging his arms and legs.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kaoru was so nervous and jumpy that Megumi had to forcefully hold her in her seat. "Calm down Kaoru, I know this is exciting, but Kami-sama!"

Kaoru sighed, calming herself. "Gomen Megumi, but I just can't help myself! I've been waiting for this day since I met Kenshin, and now it's finally happening!"

Megumi chuckled. "Well I'm certainly happy for you. Now hold still so I don't smear this lip color all over your face."

Kaoru obediently held still, letting Megumi continue to apply her makeup. It was finally her wedding day, and she was so excited she could hardly stand it. She hadn't seen Kenshin all day, and she just knew that he was probably as excited as she was. Little did she know…

* * *

"Sano! That hurts! Let me do it, I'm better than you are!" Kenshin said feverently, putting up his hands to push Sano away. 

"Whatever Kenshin, I guess you don't want my help," Sano said with a huff, finally releasing his hold on Kenshin's fire-red hair.

Kenshin combed out his hair, and then quickly and efficiently tied it up in a topknot. He shook his head at Sano. "Kami Sano, can't you even listen when I talk to you?"

Sano grinned. "Nah, I just choose not to notice. That doesn't mean I can't hear you." His grin turned wicked. "So, you all geared up for tonight?"

Kenshin blinked. "Tonight?" His face slowly turned beet red, and he gulped heavily. "Um…"

Sano laughed. "I guess I'll have to stay away tonight, I don't think I'll get any sleep!"

Kenshin couldn't take it. He wheeled his chair as fast as he could to the bathroom, and there Sano heard the sounds of retching. The former street-fighter cocked his head, blinking towards the room. "Kenshin?"

Kenshin rolled back out, pale and wiping his mouth with the back of a hand. "Gomen Sano…"

Sano snorted. "What'd you throw up for? Did the thought of tonight really make you that sick? Are you sure you want to marry Jou-chan?"

Kenshin shook his head frantically. "Oh no, it's not that! I'm just… so nervous. My stomach's been doing flips all day, and thinking about that did not help it at all."

Sano nodded in a seemingly knowing way. "I get it Kenshin, I'll say no more. Just don't let Jou-chan find out."

Kenshin shook his head with a fearful look and Sano laughed. "I won't Sano, trust me… She might murder me and ask questions later."

Sano laughed again. "Well, we'd better get out there."

Kenshin nodded, straightening his green silk gi with a sigh. "Hai, let's go."

* * *

Kaoru held her breath as the door opened. She could see all of her friends clustered in the room, and near the front with the reigning monk, Kenshin, seated in his chair with a smile on his face. 

Kaoru had to restrain a gasp when she spotted him. He was dressed in a green silk gi that set off his hair beautifully, crimson silk hair that was tied up in a samurai's topknot. His violet eyes were positively sparkling, and the smile on his face was enough to set Kaoru's blood afire.

Kenshin was in awe. He had never seen a more beautiful woman in his life, than the one standing at the other end of the hall. Kaoru's kimono was dazzling white, and her raven hair was done up in an elegant bun, halfway hidden beneath the white veil. Her face was powdered with white makeup, lips painted cherry red.

He smiled widely, and saw her blush beneath her makeup. Hersapphire eyes sparkled, and he watched as she slowly began to walk towards him.

* * *

Kaoru had almost reached Kenshin when he braced his hands on the chair's armrests, and then to her great surprise, pushed himself into a standing position. With shaky steps he moved towards her, while tears escaped her eyes to flow down her cheeks. 

He reached her a moment later, holding onto her arm for added support. Together the two made their way to stand before the monk.

He smiled widely at them, and the two knelt before him, Kenshin settling slowly down so he would be able to keep himself upright.

The marriage ceremony that the entire town had been waiting for began, and Kaoru continued to cry silent tears of joy for the miracle that had happened for her.

* * *

That night Kaoru and Kenshin lay in each other's arms, Kenshin's nose in Kaoru's unbound raven hair. Although she could tell Kenshin was exhausted, Kaoru couldn't help talking to him. He had been standing for a large amount of the day, and his still weakened muscles were twitching and burning beneath his skin.

"Kenshin?"

"Hm? What is it koneko?" Kenshin murmured sleepily, blinking back the oncoming sleep.

"Thank you." Kaoru murmured.

Kenshin shifted slightly so he could look at her. "What for Kaoru?"

She smiled. "For doing that for me today. I've never been so happy in my life, seeing you stand and come forward to me today. I felt so…happy. Contented. I'm just glad that now everything is going to go back to normal."

Kenshin kissed her hair lightly. "You're welcome koneko. I knew that you would enjoy that." He sighed happily, breathing in her scent of jasmine. "Aishiteru Kaoru."

She smiled, snuggling closer to his bare chest. "Aishiteru mo Kenshin." She suddenly giggled.

Kenshin cocked his head. "What?"

"Kaoru Himura," she murmured. "I love the sound of that."

He chuckled. "Me too." He kissed her gently, and she sank into the feeling of being with the man she loved, for now and the rest of her life.

* * *

The End! I'm not sure if I like the end, but I hope everyone likes it! There is an epilouge coming! 


End file.
